After Class Research
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: After class research is just a short horror story I did for my writing class, it had to be school based so...yea.


After Class Research

It all happened last week, my history teacher Mrs. Elstiwch told the class that we had to do extra research on the school. Or we could make posters, feeling it would be easier I took the research project. The problem was I couldn't research till the school was out, so thinking it was a smart idea I hid in one of the Janitor's closets, not like they use them anyway. I made sure to do it just as the lights were beginning to turn off. Once I was sure there was no one left in the building I crept out of the closet trying to glance around in the darkness.

It was spooky standing in the near pitch black hallway without the normal sound of students chatting or students going up the stairs or even the sounds of toilets flushing. Creeping along the hallway using my phone to gaze around in the darkness I found my way down to the Principals office. After all where else would the records of the school be? Though the Principals office wasn't far from where I stood it was still a very hard trip, since almost every other minute I either ran into a drinking fountain or swore I could hear something. Stupid school settling.

Finally I made it to the principals I tried the knob and felt a burst of excitement at the fact that it opened! Guess he must feel that there would be no way a student could be in the school after school had closed. Walking inside the room I had barely put a foot down when suddenly the floor fell before me, a large crack was my only warning as I pitched forward falling though the darkness.

When I awoke I realized I must have been knocked unconscious from the landing, but the question that plagued my mind is where did I land? Pushing myself up I lifted my now broken phone from the rubble. No luck, the screen wouldn't turn on and it had been blind luck that I even found that. I tried to force my eyes to peer through the darkness but once again I heard something. Without the sound of anything else it was loud and clear, a strange scraping sound. Now I have never heard of anyone telling me about a house or even a school settling with a scraping sound. My doubts rose as did my fear when the scrapes were joined with a mournful howl. It echoed around the school and the adrenaline that flooded through me helped me pinpoint where it had came from.

Going to the large metal door that was the only exit I could kinda see due to a light that was in the room behind it I opened it and winced as the door let out a loud creak. Ok maybe this will be alright. With my last thought the door fell down and in the light which I now noted was from an open roof 3 floors above me, fell because of the years of rust and grime that covered it, I heard the mournful howl again and turning towards the end of the hall saw sparks fly as the creature, that I still couldn't see, scratched the ground. I gulped feeling my heartbeat rush as dark red eyes turned towards me, hatred all but burned me in its glare as did the sense of animal hunger.

Before I knew what I was doing my body was running, the heat of the creatures glare still on back as I ran though the decaying school. I don't remember there being any floor like this! I thought as I ran. I even fell once and found myself staring dead into the eyes of a grinning skeleton. The creature I could hear breathing, and hear strange clicks as what I believe were its teeth hitting one another. I didn't bother to turn around to find out and glancing ahead found my savior. Though to most the exit sign is not anything special for me it was better than a million dollars.

I put on an extra burst of speed as the creature snapped at my back, its jaw so close I could feel the wind move as it bit. Without pause in my speed I slammed into the door and was immediately blinded. When my eyes opened again I found myself staring into the eyes of two paramedics, my principal and my parents. All looked very worried and had to hold me down as I tried to bolt, imagining that creature behind me. Because though I didn't say it at the time when they asked, I had seen it, when the light flashed from the outside of that…that place, I saw the creature in its grotesqueness but how I could tell them and expect them to believe?

I did however tell them what happened, stopping only to take a drink and hug my mom. By the time the story was over all the people present other than me glanced at each with nervous looks. When I asked however they said they found me one floor down from the principal's office, having had the floor collapse under me. But I knew they were lying, I knew there was something they just wouldn't say. Well there's one way to find out, stay after school to research.

**Authors notes: Just something a little random horror like i did for class :P**


End file.
